


Way Off Mark

by Milkyuyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, wrong assumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyuyu/pseuds/Milkyuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa thinks she can help Eren, but apparently that isn't what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Off Mark

For a few days, Mikasa would sometimes hear the very faint sound of Eren's quiet whimpering. At first, she thought it was an animal outside, but when she pressed her ear to the wall, it was clear that it was him. He was right next door, but for those seven days Mikasa remained quiet to see if he was trying to calm himself down from the nightmares he was surely having. She didn't want to hurt his pride by making it known that she could hear him sometimes.

One night, she decided to pay Eren a visit. It didn't seem to be getting better and his methods of coping weren't working. She slowly pushed the door open and saw only his outline. Eren seemed to be sitting up in bed, curled over himself, shaking and whimpering. Mikasa only stepped one foot into the room, when it suddenly became painfully obvious that she had misunderstood and that the walls were thicker than she imagines if she could barely hear Eren at night.

The moment Mikasa had stepped in, Eren released a muffled moan and his shadows moved up and down.

“Levi—Ah! _Harder._ ” There were more moans and then Eren's dirty pleas for “ _moremoremoremore please!_ ”

Saying she was shocked was a little bit of an understatement. Mikasa felt like her feet were stuck in the mud; she couldn't move. Her voice had disappeared and her vision and hearing seemed to make up for the numbness she felt. She could see more than just outlines now, and she could hear their whispers as loud as if spoken through a megaphone.

“Does it feel good?”

“Levi... It's... _good_... _so good._ Don't stop.”

The sound of skin against skin was deafening. The sight of Eren riding Levi was something she could have lived without seeing, and it made her eyes burn. She felt gross.

“ It's coming! Hah... Hah... _Ah!_ ”

She felt extremely embarrassed. She should not have seen that. Eren could have sex with whoever, but she had walked in on something she should not have seen. How could she not have noticed the way they had always gravitated towards each other? Mikasa finally got her legs to move and quickly stepped out the room

 

The next morning, everyone except Levi found it odd that she requested to have her room moved elsewhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty thick walls right? (If it had been more explicit, the pun would have been better presented. Hahaha Get my drift?)


End file.
